Sometimes A Name is All it Takes
by Chaotic Symbolism
Summary: Summary: One Shot. A hopefully realistic attempt at how Naruto and Kurama could become friends at the start of the series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: First story I've published. Looking forward to feedback and advice for future works. Also I would like to thank Knight504 for helping me with this.

Summary: One Shot. A hopefully realistic attempt at how Naruto and Kurama could become friends at the start of the series.

**Sometimes A Name is All it Takes **

Closing the door to his apartment Naruto headed over to his bed and flopped down. Staring up at the ceiling rather dully Naruto proceeded to go over the night's events.

He had stolen the scroll (and defeated the Hokage with his Sexy no Jutsu!)

Learning the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (never thought he get that one with his track record with Bushins)

Mizuki-sensei's betrayal followed by Iruka-sensei's acknowledgement

And lastly learning that he the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed inside of him.

The monster that attacked the village and defeated by the Yondaime Hokage twelve years prior, but it hadn't been killed like he and the others his age had been led to believe. This was why so many people would glare at him, avoid him, and just be plain mean to him. Everything finally made sense, for years he wondered why everyone hated him and now he knew why.

It was an enlightening experience. Which brought fourth a new thought: If he had the Kyuubi inside of him why had he never heard so much as a peep from the beast before? Was he just not a talker or something? Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Hello? Any foxes in there?" he thought to himself, "Any at all? I know you're in there!"

For several moments there was no response save for the sound of his own thoughts echoing back at him. Then the darkness melted away to reveal bars, huge bars at that, which belong to equally massive cage doors, a piece of paper with the character for "seal" was in the center.

"Huh?" was the best response Naruto could give to the change in scenery. As he stepped forward he noted he was about ankle deep in water. Where was he? How did he get here?

Behind the cage a single massive eye open and gave Naruto a lazy look. "I'm amazed you figured out to come here on your own boy."

Naruto gave the creature a look of uncertainty "Are you the fox?"

His question was met with a low barking laugh.

"Give the brat a price," a flash of long sharp teeth crooked into a terrifying smirk was made visible. "Indeed I am."

Hearing this something went off inside Naruto, twelve years of loneliness, confusion, frustration, and anger exploded out of him like a whirlwind.

"It's your fault!" shouted Naruto, "It's because of you everyone hates me!"

A low snort was all he received in response, prompting Naruto to grit his teeth in anger.

"Don't blame me for their choices, boy," snapped the Kyuubi, "but if having me inside you bothers you so much why not release me?" he asked, "We would both be happy then."

"I'm not that stupid," retorted Naruto having enough sense to know releasing the fox would be a definite Bad Thing, "Why did you attack the village?" he demanded, "I wouldn't be alone or treated like I was a nobody if you had just left the village alone!"

Massive claws slammed against the bars with enough force that the resulting shockwave knocked Naruto off his feet.

"Don't make accusations when you don't know all the facts boy!" snarled the Kyuubi. "It was you ninja who never left me alone!"

Naruto looked up at him still indignant, but nonetheless perplexed by that last comment, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Once again he was given another low snort in response, as the Kyuubi seem to settle its self down to sleep.

"Figure it out your self boy," replied the Kyuubi as it closed its eyes.

"Hey don't you go to sleep on me!" shouted Naruto shaking his fists, "Were not done here!" Before Naruto could say anything else he was jolted back into the world when his alarm clock went off. Staring up at the ceiling for several moments dazed and unblinking, Naruto shook his head to snap himself out of his shock and turned off his clock.

Naruto now sitting up in bed, rubbed his head as he thought about Kyuubi's last words to him. "What was he talking about?" Naruto wondered. Why did the Kyuubi make it sound as if he was the victim?

His growing stomach alerted him it was now time for breakfast. Deciding to put the issue aside for now Naruto proceeded to get something to eat. He'd think better on a full stomach anyways.

Not long after finishing breakfast, Naruto was speaking with the Sandaime about his confrontation with the Kyuubi who had a contemplative look on his face as he listened to Naruto's story. He was also silently grateful the boy had enough sense not to heed any advice the Kyuubi might give him-such as removing the seal. It didn't need to be said how bad that would be.

"Do you know what he meant Jiji?"

"I have an idea yes," Hiruzen told Naruto, "The powers of the Bijuu were coveted during the Ninja Wars with each village seeking them out," he have his pipe a brief puff. "I suppose being hunted down, captured, and used against their will would make anyone angry wouldn't?"

"That makes sense," nodded Naruto feeling somewhat sympathetic for the Kyuubi, to be treated like an object sounded horrible… then something occurred to him. "…what's a Bijuu?"

Hiruzen almost slapped himself. Of course Naruto wouldn't know what the Bijuu were! That wasn't something academy students learned after all. Plus with Naruto's status as being a Jinchuuriki a secret (sort of) even from himself of course Naruto wouldn't know!

"The Bijuu," he began, "are nine creatures made of chakra each with a number of tails from one to nine, and before you ask yes that means you have the strongest Bijuu sealed inside of you," he said when the boy opened his mouth to say something.

"Now if I may continue?" Sandaime asked, Naruto nodded surprisingly quiet for a change, "The Bijuu, were as I said coveted for their power by the villages and like the Kyuubi were sealed away in human bodies so that their great power could be harnessed for the good of their villages. These individuals are called 'Jinchuuriki'." Truthfully he was a bit reluctant to tell Naruto all this, but these were things the boy needed to know since he knew he was a Jinchuuriki now.

"Does that mean they're others like me then?" Naruto asked his face lighting up. Sandaime grimaced slightly, he could already see it now-Naruto running off to find the other eight, convincing them to become a team, and go on awesome adventures together. Such a thing would only result in utter and likely quite hilarious chaos and destruction for everyone else. He could already foresee the piles of paperwork he would have to deal with.

He needed to discourage Naruto quickly!

"Yes, but their identities are well kept secrets within their villages so I have no idea who they are sadly nor can I or you for that matter just go up and ask."

"Oh," Naruto his face becoming sullen. It would have been nice to finally meet someone like himself he could talk too. Not for the first time did Hiruzen feel a tug of sympathy in his heart for Naruto. He took a few puffs from his pipe before an idea came to mind.

"If you wish to learn more about the Kyuubi and the Bijuu, Naruto might I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Go to the library," seeing Naruto's confused look he elaborated. "There are many old stories about the Bijuu that may help you learn to understand them better."

"Huh? Why do I have to do that?" asked Naruto not liking this idea at all especially if it meant reading through some old books. It sounded too much like studying too him.

"You may not like it Naruto, but you can't ignore the fact you have the Kyuubi inside you. It's thanks to him you have such enormous chakra. You wouldn't have been able to do Kage Bushin no Jutsu otherwise." Sandaime took another puff from his pipe as Naruto sat there stewing over the Hokage's words.

"You may even find some of the stories interesting," he continued, "some legends say the Bijuu were once human."

Naruto blinked as he imagined what the Kyuubi might have looked like as a human… For some reason visions of sexy red headed woman or men with fox ears and tails came to mind. Deep in the confines of the seal Kurama's left eye twitched at these images and made a mental note to make sure the brat's death was especially unpleasant when he got out.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything though a small figure wearing a long scarf ran in screaming "DIE!" only to trip over the aforementioned scarf.

Hiruzen face palmed at his grandson's antics giving a tired sigh while Naruto just looked on in confusion.

Sometime later that day Naruto waved goodbye to Konohamaru as the two went their separate ways. The kid may be annoying and was after his job-even though it wasn't his job yet either-but he nonetheless felt an understanding with the younger boy as he remembered what Konohamaru said to him.

"No one ever calls me by my name. I'm just called 'honored grandson' and I hate it."

He certainty knew what that felt like. Which led him to thinking about the Kyuubi and what the Sandaime told him earlier and Naruto couldn't help but wonder: did the Kyuubi feel that way too? Now by this point Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone come up behind him till they spoke, "Naruto?"

The blond jumped slightly as he turned around, "Iruka-sensei!" the boy smiled at the familiar face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," was the reply, "I was talking to Hokage-sama earlier and he told me about you two discussed earlier."

"He did?"

"Yes and I thought I check up on you to see how your doing." Naruto shrugged in response, "I'm fine, I've decided something though."

"Oh what's that?" Iruka asked though already having several ideas as to what Naruto was going to say, especially with that look of determination in his eyes.

"Somehow, I'm going to show everyone that I'm not Kyuubi! I understand that's why they look down on me. So I'm going to show everyone who Uzumaki Naruto is!"

Hearing this Iruka smiled like a proud father as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm glad to hear that."

Naruto beamed before his face switched to a less confidant look, "but Jiji made me realize I just can't ignore the fact I have the Kyuubi inside of me so he suggested I go to the library and look up books on the Bijuu, except I got no idea where to look" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he gave Iruka an embarrassed look, "Could you maybe help me Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka gave him a smile as he clasps Naruto on the shoulder. He may not like the fox, but he would do what he could to support Naruto.

"Of course."

It wasn't long before Naruto and Iruka were at the library sitting at a table with a collection of books around them. With his head lying on the table and a bored look in his eyes Naruto having barely started had already given up the pursuit.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," complained Naruto. They were all more or less the same stories-at least in the three books he had read through so far. Not that what he had read wasn't interesting or at times funny. There was just no "origin story" for the Bijuu-just that they have lived since times forgotten. One thing that had caught his attention was when he had read drunken and comical tales of the Ichibi no Tanuki, who had once been a sand priest, who also went by the name "Suna no Shukaku". Some of the other Bijuu also had different names. The Nibi also known as an "Ikiryou" was named Matatabi. The Yonbi's name was Son Goku and he had a whole bunch of titles like "Great Sage who Equals Heaven" and the like to go with it.

He had asked Iruka if that meant the fox also had a different name. Having already looked though the books Naruto had Iruka could only shrug in response and suggested they keep looking. However there didn't seem to be anything more. Naruto gave another sigh in defeat.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in these books I may as well just ask the fox himself," he began reaching for another book only to stop midway, Iruka looked up from the book he'd been reading and the two stared at each other for several moments.

Ask the fox?

A light bulb went on in Naruto's head as his face broke out into a grin.

"That's it!"

The pair had gone to Naruto's apartment for the meeting with Kyuubi. With Iruka sitting nearby in case things didn't go so well, Naruto lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. Once again he found himself facing the massive cage that held the Kyuubi.

"Hey fox I got something to say to you!" shouted Naruto.

The Kyuubi opened it's eyes and gave the boy a vaguely interested look as if already knowing what Naruto was going to say-he did mind you, he had nothing else to do except watch Naruto's life play out before his eyes like a never ending film, but Naruto didn't know that. "What?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage." Naruto introduces himself as he looks up at the fox. Iruka-sensei had suggested he introduce himself first before he asked.

"What's your name?"

For several moments nothing happen as determined blue stared into angry red-though the anger seem much lesser then it did before. Then red eyes closed as an amused snort blew out from massive nostrils. Red eyes open again and fixed Naruto with a bored look.

"And why should I give you my name human? What have you done to earn the right to know my name?" challenged Kyuubi.

Naruto gritted his teeth, great the fox wasn't going to make this easy was he?

"Hey I asked didn't I" challenged back Naruto. "I bet I'm the first human to ask you your name in like ever!"

"True," admitted Kyuubi, "But what makes you any different from all the others?" inquired Kyuubi, "How do I know you won't cage me or treat me like a pet like all the others have?"

"For one thing I don't even want your power!" shouted back Naruto, "I've already decided I'm going to show everyone including you," he spat, "just who Uzumaki Naruto is! I'll become strong on my own!" he declared, "You told me to figure it out before didn't you? Well I have!"

"Have you now?"

"I get it-humans have treated you like crap and I know what that feels like-it sucks having your existence denied by everyone. Having you sealed inside me hasn't made my life easy you know!"

Indeed, Kyuubi bows his head slightly Naruto did know. In that respect they weren't so different. Still…

"Why do you want to know my name anyways?" He questioned. Naruto was taken back by the question.

"I-" Naruto hesitated, why did he want to know so badly? He didn't even like the fox, but he understood at least how the fox felt. "I'm not sure really," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "All I know is were stuck with each other like it or not. I may not like you, but I just can't pretend your not there either. At the very least I can give you the respect you deserve."

Once again for several moments the two stared at each other: honest blue into intrigued red. Then a deep throaty chuckle rose from the Kyuubi's throat as the beast reared back and laughed. His laughter echoing throughout the cage, Naruto's face turned into one of irritation. Of all the…!

"Oh forget it, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Naruto turned to leave frustrated more with him self then the fox. What the hell had been thinking coming here?

"Kurama."

Naruto stopped and turned around. The laughter had ended but he hadn't caught that last bit. What did the fox just say?

"What?"

"My name is Kurama," repeated Kurama plainly, "Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Kurama huh?' Naruto mused to himself before smiling up at the Kyuubi-I mean Kurama. "That's a nice name!"

"Yes it is, much better then 'Naruto' anyways," said the fox, who ignored the 'hey' from Naruto, "speaking of," he continued, "you said you were going to 'show everyone who Uzumaki Naruto is' correct?"

"Of course!" replied Naruto beaming. "I won't give up till everyone acknowledges me!"

"Heh," chuckled Kurama, the brat was an arrogant one, but his heart seemed to be in the right place at least. "Then do so, I liked to see who 'Uzumaki Naruto' is."

"You got it!" replied Naruto as he turned to leave, "See ya later Kurama!"

Watching Naruto go Kurama settled himself down in his cage and gave a small grin; perhaps this one would be different.


End file.
